Destiny: A New Journey
by Killergodzilla02
Summary: Follow two titans after the events of TTK and The April Update on their journey to save The Sol System. Rise of Iron is not part of this story. This is our first story. Criticism is welcome.


The Taken King is dead, The Vault of Glass is empty, Crota is slain, Skolas dead, The House of Wolves is scattered and The Dark Heart is obliterated. Two ships take off from The Taken King's ship. "Hey Arch, What was the percent that you calculated when fighting The King?" A sarcastic western voice says. A more robotic voice replies. "Alex, It was only 12.3% we could've died!" Earth is barely in sight as the duo banter on about how they defeated The Taken King. A feminine voice comes from Alex's radio, "Guardian, I need your help…." The voice sounds tired and weak. Alex traces it to the Rings of Saturn, but that's where the Awoken Fleet was destroyed. "Arch, we are changing course to the Rings of Saturn and Tell Commander Zavala that we aren't going to be home just yet." The two ships course correction and locked in the NAV coordinates. The ships make a whine sound and leap into hyperdrive. "Gear up we'll be there very soon." The Guardian's Ghosts in unison say. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Bothsirdians yell. "Shut up!" The ships drop out of hyperspace as they approach the Rings of Saturn. "Alex, I doubt we are going to find that person." Arch said with a sigh. "Arch, Shut up and turn on thermal imaging." Alex says with confidence. The ships slowly entered the rings filled with debris and rock. Arch says to his ghost. "Turn on motion detectors and thermal imaging and be careful." As Alex and Arch disembark they turn on their helmet lights and draw their guns. Arch draws his SUROS Regime and Alex draws his Harrowed Smite of Merian. Arch looks at Alex on his left. "Keep an eye on the left; you really don't want to get shot." Arch hits his helmet. "Why did my motion sensors just quit?" The area was filling with a white mist. Alex knocks on his helmet to get Arch's attention and points down on the other side of the asteroid that they landed on. "There is a Hive Knight on our left…" Alex whispered through the com link. "Boomer or Sword?" Arch asks quietly. "Sword and I got a shot." Alex pulls out his LDR 5001 and aims for the head. "You got a pretty face, but It won't last long." Alex pulls the trigger and the shot goes through his head and causes him to explode. "Hey, that could've blown our cover!" Alex shrugs at Arch's complaint. Arch sighs and speaks. "Let's get a move on and get the sensors up." As the sensors turn on, a blip appears on the duos HUD. "I got a signature." Arch points out. "Distance of signature?" Alex asks. Arch points at a huge ship that has the Queen's emblem on it. Alex asks. "Which one there is like three?" Arch cracks a blue glow stick and throws it at the ship. "That one right there." Alex asks. "What should we go in with Striker, Defender, or Sunbreaker?" Arch replies. "It's mostly close quarters or open space, so I recommend Striker or Sunbreaker." Alex grins under his helmet. "I'm going Sunbreaker and you can go Striker." Arch motions for Alex to follow as he leaps towards the wreaked ship. As Alex and Arch hit the hull, Alex says. "Arch this way is blocked by debris, Make a hole." Arch chuckles and punches the wall open as arc energy flies everywhere. Arch casually walks in and Alex looks at the hole and says. "That's one way to make an entrance." As they moved deeper into the ship, an alarm sounds over the ships PA system saying. "Engine Core unstable evacuation is advised." Arch elbows Alex and says. "You hear that, it means no time to look at the scenery." Alex hits Arch over the head. They move further into the ship and Arch says. "The signal seems to be coming from the bridge." Arch and Alex delved into the ship's upper levels and came to the door to the bridge. "Let's crack this baby open and see who we can find." Arch punched the door down and saw someone he didn't expect. Alex walked in and saw the person and exclaimed. "The Queen!" The Queen of The Reef was on the floor, still breathing with a oxygen mask on. "Arch, Get her to my ship and Let's get out of here!" The duo quickly went through the ship and to their own ships. Arch put The Queen in Alex's ship and got in his own. "Alex, I suggest we get her to the tower." Arch said. Alex nodded and took off with The Queen in his ship. Arch quickly followed and they both started up their hyperdrives and set the course to The Tower. "I'm honestly surprised there wasn't more Hive." Alex commented. The trio landed at The Tower and got The Queen medical attention. Arch sat down on a step and Alex joined him. Alex just sighed and said. "Well shit." They sat there in the peaceful noise of The Tower. - An hour later they continued on their ships to investigate a new hive entity. "Alex, I doubt that The Hive have recreational activities besides killing." Alex pouts in his ship and responds. "There might be Hive Volleyball!" Arch can be heard facepalming over the COM. The Moon comes into vision. The duo land on the moon only to be shot at once they exit. Alex and Arch pull out their respective weapons and return fire. Alex shouts over the firefight. "This always happens to us each time we land!" Arch is too busy shooting a Hive Knight to respond to Alex's comment. Arch pulls out his Harrowed Elulim's Frenzy and fires into a group of acolytes. Alex throws his grenade and clears the area of Hive. "The scanners have nothing." Arch comments as they reload their weapons. Alex shrugs, "I am just too good at this." The Duo walk around searching for where the Hive came from. Alex hums Highway to Hell to himself as he searches. Arch steps on a flat piece of ground and it makes a hollow thunk. He steps on it again and gains the same result. "Let's see what's behind door number 1!" Arch stomps the ground and activates his lift. The ground under him broke and shattered. He waved Alex on over and they jumped through the rubble and met a dark hallway. The only thing odd was that it appeared not to be dug, but went somewhere else. "Strange..." Arch commented and they walked the eeriely quiet hall. The only noise that they heard was their own foot steps. "I swear I saw this one show that had ghosts and stuff and It was like this." Alex tried to break the silence. The only light was the ones Alex and Arch was giving off and the ones of their ghosts. Arch turned his light to the massive hallway wall and saw that it was now black and shiny. "That is even creepier than before." They stepped onto the new substance and not a single sound could be heard from their feet. Green lights appeared all over the walls,ceiling, and floor. "We are so dead." Alex commented with a higher pitch that before. There was thousands of not millions of lights. Arch only slowly nodded..


End file.
